


We'll Figure Something Out

by stargirlclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Haircuts, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirlclarke/pseuds/stargirlclarke
Summary: All the talk of Clarke getting her hair cut made me decide to write this. (Also I wanted to write Clarke telling Bellamy the bad news.)





	

 

_“Clarke… You’re not acting like someone who just saved the world.”_

_“Because we didn’t. Not yet.”_

            Those words were still ringing in Bellamy’s ears. He couldn’t believe that after all they had done, all they had been through, there was _another_ threat. Clarke still hadn’t told him what yet, saying they needed to focus on helping people with their injuries and to help them understand what happened with ALIE. She said he’d tell her later, after it all calmed down, but who knew when that would be.

            So many people were bruised and broken in multiple ways that he didn’t even know if, let alone how they could help them. A lot of the evening was spent patching up the physical injuries of people who were stuck in the tower, including himself. They needed to find a way down but that was a problem that would be dealt with in the morning. The focus right now was finding places where people to rest for the night and relax

            Majority of the people had left the throne room already, all who were left were Clarke, Abby, Kane, and him. Bellamy was picking up some of his stuff when he over heard Clarke saying, “Mom, I’ll be okay. You two should go get some sleep. There’s a couple of things I need to clean up here and then I’ll get some.” He could tell Abby and even Kane were hesitant to just leave. Knowing Clarke, she probably wasn’t going to sleep and was going to stress about all the things that happened and whatever it was that could end their world now.

            Before Kane or Abby could say anything else he piped in, “I’ll make sure she gets her rest. You don’t need to worry about it.”

This seemed to relax them, unlike Clarke’s promise of sleep. Nodding her head, Abby said, “Okay. We’ll go find a place to sleep. But please, both of you need your rest.” She sounded just like a mother lecturing her kids on the importance of sleep like it was any other day. He swore he saw Clarke almost smile because of it.  

            “Don’t worry mom. We’ll both be on our way to get some sleep soon. Now please go.”  

            They both nodded and walked out of the throne room, leaving Clarke and Bellamy by themselves. Neither of them said anything, both knowing there was so much to talk about. _What happened in the City of Light? What was going to happen to Octavia? How were they holding up? What was the next life threatening event?_

            Clarke was the first to break the silence. “I know you have a lot of questions. I’ll answer them, but first we should grab all our stuff and go somewhere more comfortable.”

            Bellamy nodded in understanding and helped her pick up the stuff.  Both of them were silent, working on synchronization like usual. When Clarke walked out of the room Bellamy followed knowing she was taking them somewhere where they could rest.  

            They walked up to some large doors and she said, “This is where I was staying the weeks I was here.” Her statement brought up bad memories of when Bellamy tried to save her and in doing so it cost the lives of forty-nine people. He didn’t want to think of that now so he pushed those thoughts away and focused on what Clarke was doing. She opened the large doors and the walked into the room. It was beautiful and there was so much space, unlike the ones in Arkadia, which were plain and small. The room was homey with its unlit candles scattered everywhere, wide windows, large chairs, and a bed covered in furs.

            Clarke set her things down and went over to the windows, Bellamy followed suit and stood next to her as they looked over Polis. Even in the aftermath of ALIE it was extremely quiet. So much pain and suffering. Who knew how long it would take people to heal from this. He looked over at Clarke and saw there were tears streaming down her face. He couldn’t even imagine what was going through her mind. He gently pulled on her shoulder to make her face him, “Hey, it’ll be okay. You did the right thing, even if there is some other threat we’ll need to face. We’ll do what we always do and figure something out. We’ll survive we always do.”

            She wiped the tears from her eyes and with a sad voice replied, “But aren’t you tired of just surviving? We thought that after ALIE was defeated we would begin to live, start a life. We could work things out with the clans, start to build a society. But now there’s a problem I don’t know if even we can solve.”

            “Look I don’t know what happened, but why don’t we sit down and you can tell me what went down in the City of Light?”

            She nodded, agreeing. They both sat down in the large chairs across from each other, as she began to explain what happened. She told him about the clean city with sky scrapers and the hundreds of people there. How ALIE tried to kill her but Lexa was there to save her, and how she was able to say goodbye one last time.

            It made Bellamy feel a pain of jealousy because Clarke feel in love with the girl who betrayed them. He pushed it aside though because he needed to be there for Clarke and he understood she knew Lexa better than he ever would, and there was a different version that existed just for Clarke. While he wasn’t fond of her, he was sad for Clarke that her love was no longer around for her, but she will be able to find love again, he was sure.

           He shook his thoughts away and focused again on what she was saying. “ALIE was trying to convince me why the City of Light was needed. She was going on about how all the nuclear reactors are melting down and how there will be so much radiation that earth won’t be survivable for anyone, even those born in space.” She looked at him with such heavy eyes. She looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. “Bellamy… Another apocalypse is happening and I don’t think there is a way to stop it.”

          Bellamy got up and kneeled in front of her and took her hands into his offering comfort, almost like the time when they were on opposite sides, and he was so angry at her. Now it was something different. “Clarke, we’ll find a way. We always do. If we can defeat ALIE, we can beat a few nuclear reactors having a fit.”

          She looked at him with a hint of a smile. Softly, she said, “Thank you.”

          Bellamy nodded and replied, “Alright, it’s time for us to get some sleep, because that’s what we can do right now.” Hands still intertwined the both stood up. “You take the bed. I’ll get comfy over here.”

          “Bellamy, it’s just a bed, plus you could use just as much sleep as me. I don’t move much, you’ll be fine.” He gave a quiet huff in defeat, he didn’t want to argue with her and he really did want to sleep somewhere comfortable. Sleeping in the back of the rover had not been good for him. They let go of each others hands and pick their side of the bed. They got settled in and said goodnight to one another, and before Bellamy could think of anything else he was sound asleep.

           Bellamy woke up to the sound of someone cursing. He was extremely disoriented, the sun shinning in his eyes, unsure at first where he was, and why he was so comfortable, but then all of yesterday rushed back to him. _Polis, The City of Light, Clarke, the second apocalypse…_

           He heard another curse and turned over to see what was going on. Clarke was no longer on the bed, but over in one of the chairs taking a knife to her hair. Eyes wide, Bellamy jumped out of bed and rushed over to her. She had beautiful blond hair even when it was outfitted like a grounder’s. He wasn’t sure why she would be cutting it. He grabbed the hand with the knife and quickly asked, “Whoa, what are you doing?”

           Clarke jumped, startled by his presence. “Did I wake you? I didn’t mean to. Go back to sleep, don’t worry about it.”

           Bellamy didn’t leave just stayed there and took the knife out of her hand. “Are you trying to cut your hair?” She nodded. “I can cut it for you. I used to do it all the time for Octavia when she was younger.” The thought of Octavia made him swallow his sadness, right now he needed to focus on Clarke. “While I didn’t do it with a knife, I can still probably manage. Plus, it might look more even if I try. It looks like you’ve already cut a few chunks off.”

           She looked at him, almost like she was waiting for him to say something else but it never came. So she said, “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d really appreciate it.”

          Bellamy walked behind her and looked at what she had already done. There was a smile pile of blonde hair already lying on the ground. Her hair looked liked someone just chopped into it, which was what she did. Before he got to work he asked, “What length were you thinking? Because the way you started to cut it would make it pretty short.”

         “If you could just even it out to the shortest I had cut it that will be fine.” Bellamy looked it over once more and got to work, slowly cutting off her hair with the knife.

          When he was finished he brushed through her hair that was now cut just above her shoulders. He was surprised, her hair was still soft even after all that they have done the past few days.

          Satisfied that there wasn’t a lot of tangles he walked in front of her to see how it looked from that view. He looked down and caught her eye. She looked right at him and asked, “Well… How does it look?”

          With an almost smile on his face he said, “Beautiful.” Her eyes went wide, in shock and maybe even disbelief. Bellamy looked around the room and saw that there was a small dusty mirror and brought it over for her. Offering it to her he said, “Here, see for yourself.”

          She looked at her reflection and gave a tiny smile. “Not too bad. Thank you.” She set the mirror aside and looked at him. Neither of them said anything for a moment, both of them taking in this new look for Clarke. “I wanted to cut it off because I didn’t feel like me anymore. That hair belonged to a girl who isn’t here. She was the one who ran away from her problems and wouldn’t face those she cared about. That’s not who I want to be, so I felt like cutting off my hair would be a good start.” Bellamy didn’t know that Clarke thought of herself like that. He knew he did because he was so angry with her before. He associated that hair, that whole look, with the Clarke who left him, who chose the grounders and was hiding away from her people. But he also knew that no matter what she looked like the Clarke he cared about was always there just under the surface.

         He took her hands and pulled her up from the chair. They looked at each other for a moment and then he said, “No matter what you look like, braids in your hair or chopped off, you’ll always be Clarke. The girl who has too big of a heart and feels like she has the world on her shoulders.” He lightly brushed some of the hair out of her face. He leaned in a gave her a prolonged kiss on her forehead hoping it could express how important she was to him, how no matter what she would always be Clarke to him. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. “Alright? No matter what you will always be Clarke.”

         She looked at him in awe for a second until she pulled away abruptly and had her serious face on.  Clarke quickly said, “We should get going, there’s a lot of work to do today. We need to get everyone down from the tower and start heading back to Arkadia and figure out how we’re going to tell everyone about the nuclear power plants.”  She looked just looked at him waiting for him to say something, as if he held all the answers for what was to come. He wished he knew, but for now they would work through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! This is the first time I've ever posted anything on here so I really appreciate it! Please let me know what you thought of it


End file.
